Isadora Smackle: Sexy Babysitter
by Shining Writer
Summary: Auggie one night has Smackle over as his babysitter, and finds himself unable to do anything but check out his babysitter's hot body. Smackle however enjoys being checked out by Auggie, and decides to thank him in a very special way. *Based on an idea by Warmkessel.


One day, Smackle was hired by the Matthews to babysit Auggie, since the rest of the family was going to an event children couldn't attend. As Smackle was preparing dinner that evening for herself and Auggie, she was wearing a low white crop top. Then just as Smackle leaned over to wipe the table down, she noticed Auggie walk into the room and stare at her exposed cleavage. Smackle grinned as she automatically noticed Auggie's penis was getting very hard and causing a _tent_ to appear in his pants. She realized her friend's younger brother was checking out and getting turned on by her body. Auggie tried to walk away from Smackle in order to not stare too long, but he also found himself checking out Smackle's butt, and since she was wearing tight pants tonight, the exact size of it was in full display for Auggie to see.

That evening Auggie was walking by the bathroom, when Smackle stepped out wearing just a towel wrapped around her body. A smiling Smackle then said, "You can have your turn in the bathroom now." Smackle then began to walk away from Auggie, but Auggie noticed than she hadn't tied her towel up in the back that high, so the lower half of her butt was showing. Auggie found himself mesmerized as he saw Smackle's smooth and firm buttocks move as they rose and fell a bit with each step Smackle took.

A few minutes later Auggie was preparing a bath. He was now completely naked and was about to step into the tub, when Smackle opened the door (still wearing her towel) and said, "Sorry. I forgot something and... Oops." Auggie's face went completely red as he realized Smackle could now see him completely naked. Smackle then took a step forward as she said, "Sorry, I..." Then Smackle's towel got caught on a hook attached to the door, causing her to towel come out. Smackle made a sexy grin as she said, "Oops again." Auggie's face turned red as he could now see Smackle's entire naked body. Smackle then noticed Auggie's penis was getting very hard. Smackle then pointed to Auggie's penis as she said, "Wow. Is my body doing that?" Auggie then cover his penis with his two hands as he began to look down.

Smackle then got on her knees in front of Auggie as she said, "Hey. Don't be ashamed of how your body reacts to what it likes. Your body and how it looks and feels is something you should be proud of." Auggie then said, "It's just... this feels weird for me." Smackle then said, "Here. Let me help it feel good." Smackle then brought her face down to Auggie's penis and then put it in her mouth. Smackle began to lick and suck on Auggie's penis causing him to moan. Smackle stopping sucking for a moment to say, "Mmm. You like that? Oh, I know you do." Smackle then began to suck on Auggie's penis harder and harder, jerking her head back and forth. Auggie began to moan even more, and then he started to say, "Ohhhh. Oh yeah. Ohhhhh. Oh God. Ohhhhh."

Eventually this ended as Smackle said, "You know... girls like their private parts being licked as well." Auggie stood with a smile as Smackle laid on the bathroom floor and opened her legs up. Auggie then brought his face down and pushed his tongue into Smackle's vagina. Smackle began to moan as she said, "Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Ohhh. Oh, a little higher. A little higher. Now lower. Now just to the left and... Oh yeah. Ohhh, that's perfect. Oh yeah. Ohhhh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Ohhhhhhhhh! Oh yeah. Oh God. Ohhhhhh!" Smackle began to close her eyes as Auggie moved his tongue vigorously back and forth in Smackle's body.

Then eventually Smackle loudly said, "Auggie stop!" Auggie brought his face up and said, "What? What is it?" Smackle then said, "I don't want your tongue anymore. I want your penis. I want you dick. I want your boner. I want your manhood. I want your baby making tool in my vagina right now!" Auggie then said, "Are you sure? What about!?" Smackle then sad, "Auggie, I want you bad right now! So bad! I wanna make love to you so hard. I know you've thought about it every time you checked out my body. Oh, I noticed you always noticing me. Have sex with me now you naughty little pervert."

Auggie grinned as he brought his body on top of Smackle's, and then... pushed his penis into her vagina. The two moaned as they felt their bodies unite. Auggie's little body began to pump it's member harder into Smackle with each thrust it made. Smackle meanwhile brought both of her hands down and used them to grab Auggie's two smooth butt cheeks. As this happened, Auggie while still pushing his penis into Smackle, began to bring his mouth to Smackle's breasts and suck on them. Smackle moaned as she felt two areas of her body feel pleasured. As this continued Smackle said, "Oh God. Ohhhhhhhh! Oh yeah. Oh! Harder! Harder! Oh God! Harder! Oh, push it in harder your dirty little sex god you!" Auggie continued to pump his member harder and faster into Smackle, Auggie eventually moved his face up and said, "Oh Smackle. I'm about to climax. Do you want me to pull..." Smackle then yelled, "No! Shoot your baby making seed into me Auggie. Be my dirty little boy toy. Oh God, I... Ohhhh! Ohhh! Ohhhhh!" The Auggie and Smackle both yelled, "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Then the two both orgasmed as Auggie in particular shot out load after load deep into Smackle's body. Eventually the two stopped shaking and just lay on the bathroom floor together. Auggie and Smackle then looked into each other's eyes as Smackle said, "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Auggie then grinned as he said, "Maybe even more."

**THE END**


End file.
